The Best Friend Gets His Chance?
by lemonytwiliget
Summary: Bella's always thought of Jacob as a friend. Will one night change that whole reality? Or will she stay faithful to Edward? Find out! One-shot! All Human! :D


_A/N: My first FFn lemon/story. Hope you guys like it! :D_

_Pairing: Bella/Jacob All-Human_

_One Shot _

_Extra: Jacob actually has a mother and father. His mom doesn't like Bella and is very intrusive in her son's personal life. He lives in a two-story house in town. _

_A couple changes here and there (:_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Stephanie Meyer's astounding creations but I can only dream. xD_

* * *

I finished putting on my eye make-up and ran to get my purse and hoodie. After a long week, it was always relaxing to head over to my friend, Jacob's house for a movie. I drove there to be greeted at the door. We had been friends since we had been little kids because our fathers were best friends. He had always had a crush on me but had understood how I felt about him, he was only my friend; actually the term brother was more like it. A smile spread across his face when he saw me pull up in the driveway. I quickly got out and gave him a hug. I looked at him then and began notice just how much he had really changed as time had passed. He had definitely grown some, but he was always close to my height. Ever since he started worrying about girls (me), he had begun to work out and had gotten a very good result. Jacob had thinned out and was wearing a dark blue button up shirt and faded jeans.

"What?" he asked. I looked up at his face.

"Oh, nothing."

"Hey, why are you wearing that stuff?!" he asked angrily.

"Wearing what?"

"That make up, you know you don't need it, you're beautiful without it." I blushed.

"Thanks." His casual hints always made me blush.

"So, guess what we're watching today?" he said excitedly.

"What?"

"My Best Friend's Girl"

"Oh my god!" I answered excitedly.

That was the first movie we had seen together when we were told that we could go to the movies alone. His dad had helped us get into the totally inappropriate rated R movie in freshman year.

"Where are your mom and dad?"

"They left for the weekend." he grinned.

"Good, you're mom's always hated me."

"No, she hasn't"

"Uh-huh." He rolled his eyes and led me inside.

"We have to be good, your mom probably put up secret cameras!" I joked.

"Hey, I wouldn't be surprised." he replied seriously.

We both laughed together and sat down on the couch to start to watch the movie. Half an hour later, we had somehow ended up sitting really close to each other and as my neck got tired, I rested it on his shoulder. He placed his hand on my shoulder opposite him, and it made me feel tingly from his touch. I looked at him as he continued to stare at the screen.

"Sorry." he said as he removed his hand and shifted away a little.

I continued to look at him until he decided to look back at me.

"Sorry for what?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh, well Edward and everything, and I didn't mean to-" he stuttered.

I placed my finger on his lips to shush him and he immediately stopped his babble. I slowly moved my face closer to his.

"What are you-?" he didn't get a chance to finish as our lips met and began to move together. We both closed our eyes and my right hand went up to his cheek as we continued the kiss. I slowly passed my tongue on his lower lip asking for entrance and he opened his mouth so that our tongues danced together. We made out and then broke away for air.

"What was that?"

"Umm, well-" I wasn't totally sure myself.

I had thought about him before but was never totally for it. The kiss was amazing though and I knew I wanted more. I tried to kiss him again but he stopped me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He looked utterly confused.

"I- I want more of you please" I pleaded.

I didn't completely understand my emotions at this point but I tried to kiss him again and this time succeeded. He started to run his hands through my hair and down my arms causing the tingly feeling to return as the kissing became more passionate. His hands found the end of my hoodie and lifted it just a bit as he pulled away. He looked at me questioningly. I simply nodded and reached down myself to pull it over my head.

I kissed him again and we continued until he decided to take my shirt off. We broke apart again for a couple seconds until he pulled it over my head and threw it to where it would join my hoodie on the floor. He looked at my blue cotton bra and then ran his hands along the edges while we continued to make out. He groaned and I made my way over to sit on his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist. I began to rub against him and could feel his erection through both our jeans.

He stood up with me still securely wrapped around him and walked to his room upstairs. We never broke our lips apart. We got to his room and he sat me on the bed to go close the door even though no one was home. I waited impatiently for him to walk back. I started unbuttoning his shirt. Wow, he really has been working out I thought to myself as I revealed his upper half. He didn't let me stare for long as he pushed me back on the bed and got on top of me to continue our now violent make out session.

He rubbed his hard self against me which caused me to moan unexpectedly. I was embarrassed then and bit down on my bottom lip.

"What are you doing?" He made me release my bottom lip and said, "That was beautiful; don't keep those sounds from escaping." I blushed.

He released the fasten on my bra just then and looked at my exposed breasts. He smiled as I self-consciously blushed again.

"Amazing." he breathed and took one of my hard nipples in his mouth as he kneaded the other. I moaned and sighed from how wonderful it felt as my back arched into him. He switched then, giving attention to the other breast he had neglected.

Then he kissed down my stomach and stopped right below my belly button. He looked at me then. I looked at him, frustrated that he had stopped touching and kissing me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." I responded quickly and to that he unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans to slide them down. Then he slid my soaked blue cotton panties off as well to reveal something I had never revealed to any guy in the past.

He rubbed my clit which made me moan louder than I had before. Then he slid one, two fingers in as he continued to rub my clit with his thumb. It was heavenly and I moaned louder and louder every time. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of me as I felt my self get closer to that high moment.

"I'm so close, Jacob." He rubbed harder and pumped faster until I screamed and shook, finally reaching my climax. He licked my juices.

"You're delicious." Then he started to suck on my clit. I let out more moans from the unbelievable pleasure this was bringing me.

"Ohhhhhh, Jaaaake, ughhh.... that feels so good...."

He bit down gently and I yelped. Then he stopped completely. As soon as I was about to say something I felt his tongue enter me and I couldn't take it anymore.

"I want-" I trailed off trying the best I could to finish my sentence.

"What, what is it you want?" he said teasingly."

"You."

"What's that?"

"I want you, damnit!"

"Hey now, watch your mouth young lady, no need to curse."

I heard his jeans fall to the floor and felt like an eternity had passed until I saw his face and felt him on top of me.

"Helllllowww." he said singingly. I was having trouble breathing.

"Please," I whined, not able to handle the desire of wanting to be filled. He got serious for a second and my incoherent mind got slightly pissed off.

"Bella, I don't have a condom."

"Well, are you still a virgin?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes," he said and smiled at the last part. "For now."

"Okay well, I'm on birth control so we're good."

That was when he gave me a worried expression.

"No, I'm still a virgin too; I only take it for the period stuff." He smiled again and kissed me.

"I'm so glad you're going to be my first. Are you still sure about this?"

"Yes, now can you please just fuck me already?"

"Hey!" I laughed a little.

"I'm sorry, you just have no idea how badly you're torturing me at the moment."

"Oh, indeed I do." He placed himself near my entrance and looked at me for reassurance again. I grabbed his face pulling it nearer to mine and kissed him this time and he slowly began to enter me.

I breathed deeply, trying to relax myself. He stopped at my barrier and looked at me apologetically.

"This is going to hurt. I'm sorry." He pushed through and I screamed as the pain washed over me. He stopped as I waited for it to pass and it quickly did. He pushed in and out of me once he saw I was alright and I let out little moans, sighs, and whimpers as the pleasure overtook me. He thrust into me again and again. His thrusts became harder and faster. My body was going into overload as any possible sound escaped my lips. He was grunting and moaning too.

We were both near our climaxes and I began to meet his thrusts. We screamed out each others names and he collapsed onto me. So his weight wouldn't be too much for me, he quickly flipped us so I rested on his chest as we both breathed hard. He passed his hand over my hair and kissed my forehead. My eyes closed and as I started to drift into unconsciousness. I heard him say he loved me distantly.

Well, I guess, this changed things. I would definitely be calling Edward tomorrow. What I was to say, I wasn't sure.


End file.
